1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a fuel supply device of an internal combustion engine with a fuel filter, and particularly to such device including a closure element closing an opening in a fuel tank and having a cup-shaped receptacle containing the fuel filter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
EP 0 612 919 A1 has disclosed a fuel supply device having a closure element, which closes an opening of a fuel tank and which has a cup-shaped receptacle into which the fuel filter is inserted. The receptacle can be closed from the outside of the fuel tank by means of a cover element, which can be detachably fastened to the closure element. An elastic sealing ring is clamped between the cover element and the closure element and seals the receptacle. Fuel, which is supplied to the internal combustion engine under pressure by a delivery unit, flows through the fuel filter. The pressure in the delivery system is usually maintained even when the delivery unit is not running; this pressure also prevails in the fuel filter receptacle. When the fuel filter is replaced, for which the cover element is detached from the closure element, pressurized fuel can escape, which is a danger to the person who is replacing the filter and also represents a fire hazard.
The fuel supply device according to the invention has the advantage over the prior art that when the cover element is detached from the closure element, the sealing ring unblocks the at least one opening connecting the receptacle to the interior of the fuel tank, which produces a pressure relief into the fuel tank so that no pressurized fuel escapes from the receptacle. There is therefore no danger to the person who is replacing the filter and no fire hazard.